<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i am sad by theben</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098996">i am sad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theben/pseuds/theben'>theben</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:(, Other, idk how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theben/pseuds/theben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>:(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i am sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello this isnt an actual story im just splurging</p><p>im so just</p><p>like sad at the state of mcyt</p><p>i wish we never got into this drama and none of this ever happened</p><p>i dont care what side u on abt the a6d thing we can all agree that this sucks</p><p>theyres just so much bad stuff going on in the communtity and i wish we could all just play block game and get along</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>